


The new Edelstein

by HetalianVivi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetalianVivi/pseuds/HetalianVivi
Summary: Austria feels lonely. Terribly lonely.One day among a lot of others, he read about an orphanage in Vienna that is overwhelmed with too many kids.Pushed by Hungary, he visits it, and fall under the charm of a little 6 months old baby named Lily.He is reluctant but adopts her.But taking care of a human kid is not a simple task...
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	1. An important decision

As for every morning since the year 976, Austria woke up earlier than the sun, in his large bed. His house was decorated richly, big and comfy, maybe too much for a single person but since he was a Nation, and a noble since centuries, he couldn't think of another place to live in.

However, loneliness was a real thing. The President and the officials were rarely paying him a visit, only in special official occasions.

So, he was alone almost all the time.

Today too. He was drinking coffee and eating bakeries while reading the newspaper.

He made a blink seeing the main article, it was about one of the Vienna's orphanages. Apparently, it was overwhelmed since a while.

Roderich put the paper down and was now thoughtful. but got interrupted a few minutes by the sound of the door knocking.

"...?"

He wasn't expecting a visit so early but went to open anyways, as he got surprised by a little gift in front of his face.

"Szia, Mister Austria ! Boldog születésnapot !"

Austria recoiled, surprised.

"H-Hungary ?"

The female Nation was grinning, blushing as she put the small gift in his hands.

"Don't tell me you forget your birthday again !"

Hungary chuckled as Austria sighed.

"It's fine....Thanks for having remembered it for me. Do you want to enter ?

-Sure thing !"

Hungary entered as Austria glanced outside, making sure no human was here before closing the door and approaching her.

"You took big risks. If someone had heard us...

-Don't worry.

-So....huh..."

Austria was a bit embarrassed as he picked up the small gift, opening it.

".................A golden watch...

-I remember you broke your old one.

-.............Danke."

He simply said, putting it away as he was clearly embarrassed but wanted to keep composure.

"May I offer you some drink ?"

The woman blushed and nodded, the two ex-lovers were now having a friendly chat about politics, and their daily life.

Their monotone daily life.

Austria was checking the newspaper from time to time, something his old friend saw at once.

"Austria, you have something in your mind, don't you ?

-Oh, hmm...Probably....

-...."

Hungary glanced at the newspaper and blinked.

"...Orphanage ? ..Do you...perhaps plan to adopt a human kid ?

-....Of course not ! I don't have any requirements for this. I would be a terrible father, even more for a human."

Hungary chuckled.

"This is not what I meant. But raising a human kid can be problematic. Imagine if the kid goes to school and says to everyone their father is a landmass !

-..........You're right, we definitely can't risk that."

Austria deeply sighed, drinking his coffee in silence as the woman knew something was off and she stood up.

"....Mister Austria, why did you think about adopting a human child ?

-......I have my reasons."

He answered, looking aside as she crossed her arms, sighing.

"Do you have the orphanage's address ?

-Yes, I do. ....Why that ?

-Because we're going, silly !"

Austria blinked, as Hungary left the mansion.

"Come on, let's go !-

-Ah, wait !"

The German grabbed the newspaper and headed outside, as they went to the so called overwhelmed orphanage.

He was holding his head, he wasn't ready at all.


	2. The baby with starry eyes

Thanks to Hungary, Austria could make it to the orphanage without losing his ways. It was a big huge building,

A warm feeling was coming from it but Austria was a bit nervous. His chest was moving fast, his breath was quick and a bit stressed.

"Come on, Mister Roderich !"

Hungary was hurrying him to enter as he did so and immediately had to put a hand on his chest. The hall was small, but some kids were there, playing together, some were following a woman who was surely working here.

A boy glanced to the two Nations and came back to his day, Austria was slightly blushing.

He could see a lot of small Austrian flags around him and that was making him warm.

But he wasn't used to see human kids often, he was nervous.

Hungary glanced at a new woman approaching them, a smile on her face.

"Hello and welcome in our orphanage !

-Hello, hmm..."

Austria was embarrassed as Hungary took the lead.

"Hello, do you do adoptions too ?

-Of course ! Though we have a lot of demands recently, so this might take a while for the process. ...Are you two thinking about adopting ?

-Oh ! No, no ! My...friend here saw you in the news and was curious.

-...Exactly. I didn't take a final decision yet, I am just...curious."

The woman nodded.

"This is not a problem ! You took a great decision in coming here, passing time with kids before taking a final decision is important.

-Well...I suppose. ....Can you guide me ? I don't have any idea how to start.

-Sure ! Follow me !"

Hungary waved to him as the human guided Austria to a big room, a lot of kids were playing, of all ages.

"We currently have 34 kids here. They're not all in this room of course, most are in an adoption process already.

-I see."

Austria answered, as the children weren't really paying him interest. He sighed.

"Sir ?

-Sorry. I feel like those kids are not fit for me.

-Huh ? Mister, you can't "feel" those things within one minute."

The Nation, as to prove her, walked to a group of kids, who blinked and walked from him.

"....See ?

-.......Oh."

He walked away, of course, the kids weren't stupid. Kids were more sensible than adults, and they were guessing something was wrong with him. That he was different.

"I'm sorry, mister.

-Don't be. These children are quite adorable, they'll find someone easily.

-.........You make me remember of something..."

Austria titled his head as the woman headed him to a smaller room, some babies were sleeping as she took a low voice.

"These are our babies...

-Oh.

-They all entered the process except for one...

-...?"

The woman guided him to one of the cradle, a tiny baby girl was sleeping, holding a tiny cat plush.

".........."

Austria made wide eyes as he leaned a bit to her.

The woman sighed.

"This is Lily, our oldest baby...we never managed to make her being adopted, she refuses any contact with adults or kids, even us have difficulties with her. ...She will be given to another center next week, as we really can't. ...She is too difficult...I try to show her to any future parent."

Austria nodded in silence, his chest was very warm. This little baby has a different aura, but he couldn't find words to it.

The baby opened her eyes and Austria blushed, these were deep blue, with white little starry lights in that were looking into his own eyes.

"........................

-Mister ?"

Austria snapped from this trance and glanced to the woman.

"Sorry. .....You told me she will be given to another center next week ?

-Yes...

-..............There'll be no need.

-Hmm ?

-...This child..."

Austria leaned again and extended his hand to her cheek, as she giggled while he was stroking it.

"Aga !"

She was babbling, as the woman made wide eyes.

"H-How ? She literally bursts in tears when someone touches her...

-...............Lily........."

Austria removed his hand as the girl started to cry.

"Oh !

-.........I know, little girl."

The woman was confused as Austria let her grab his finger with her hand, she was calm.

".....I...I never saw her like that....Sir, you have a gift.

-Perhaps. ....But this little girl, I wish to be her protector.

-.........Her parent ?

-Yes, her parent."

The woman smiled, she was relieved.

"Good. This is a great news, actually. You two indeed seems to get along."

Austria nodded as he released Lily, who cried again. He gently pat her head.

"I won't be long.

-Aga !

-Mister ? Please follow me."

The Nation nodded and left the room, as the baby girl was sobbing already.

"..ga..."


	3. The process is starting

The woman guided Austria to another room.

"So, I guess you want to adopt our little Lily ?"

The German Nation held his chest, closing his eyes. He was a bit lost, confused. The baby has left such an effect on him that was impossible to ignore.

But in the same time, he was feeling nervous and anxious. He took a small breath and nodded.

The woman was looking concerned as she took sit in front of a computer.

"You look nervous, Mister. I get adopting a kid is difficult, but you need to be mentally stable for this.

-Oh. I am mentally stable, miss.

-Hmm...well..I need to check some stuff about you.

-Of course."

She nodded as he sat down too.

"Name ?

-Roderich. Roderich Edelstein.

-Age ?

-......28.

-...You never had any children ?

-Not really....and I am a single man, if you want to know.

-So, no mother figure ?

-Oh. My friend who came with me could be one if she wants. But we're not together anymore.

-I see...Profession ?

-Politician and musician.

-Oh ? Will you have time to raise a kid with such things ?

-Surely. I don't have a ton of work.

-Mmh...."

The woman was typing for minutes until she glanced to Austria.

"You're registered, Mister.

-Perfect. What's the next step ?

-Since we have a lot of adoptions going on, the process takes less time than it should be. We will call you, but you can prepare yourself to welcome the kid in three months. We will send you someone to help with the basic stuff, and also to make sure your house is suitable for a child.

-Oh, that's a very smart method."

He said quietly, he was reassured that the kids were not given to anyone without a proper checking.

"Do you want to see Lily before going ?

-My heart would be warmed if I do."

The woman nodded and they both headed back to the small baby, who was sleeping deeply, looking visibly appeased.

Austria smiled, her little inner flag was beating peacefully, less agitated than when he first saw her.

He gently reached for her cheek and stroke it a few times before glancing to the woman.

"This little girl is far beyond adorable. I'm glad I came before you gave her to another center.

-We're glad too, Mister. I'm sure we will be a happy family, you only have to wait for some months now."

Austria nodded, this would be quick for him, but somehow he was impatient already.

He joined back Hungary who was excited as they were heading back to his home.

"So ?

-Oh, I met a little baby named Lily. She is....something. I feel like she guessed for my secret, she surely saw it.

-Well, human babies see us in our landmass form...but they often are scared.

-She wasn't...she accepted me..."

Austria blushed a bit as they entered the home. Hungary smiled and made the other sit down before preparing a coffee for her ex-lover.

"....Lily..."

Austria was thoughtful.

"Those next months are going to be long...

-I can stay here with you until then. If you want, of course...

-I could use your help, Hungary."

The lady blinked and blushed slightly but Austria didn't notice it.

He was feeling the baby girl calling for him, even if she wasn't conscious of it.

He wanted to go to the center, to pick her up and to get her to a safe place.

But he knew he couldn't yet.

Those three next months will be very long.


	4. ...and three months later

As he had expected, the last three months have been hell for Austria. Almost hell but still a complicated situation.

Hungary helped him to prepare everything. A big room has been prepared for the baby, with a cradle, lot of stuffed animals and toys, and a small violin.

The woman has chuckled when he bought it. She has expected him to do this.

Austria was abnormally nervous since the last three months. He was a bit sleepless and a lot worried.

Hungary could understand why, welcoming a human kid was not easy for a Nation. Nations were naturally extremely protective with human kids, even more with the ones from them. But living with them was another story, they weren't made to be parents.

The fated day was here and Austria was already running on coffee, as Hungary was making her best to calm him down.

But she was quite nervous as well as both headed to the orphanage.

The woman who has welcomed Austria the first time was here, as she smiled to the both nations approaching.

"Oh, it's been a while ! How are you, Mister Edelstein ?"

The nation nodded, he was a bit dizzy due to the lack of sleep but was making his best to stay aware.

They headed to a small room, the small baby was sleeping, Her stuff was in a big suitcase.

"The results of those three months were flawless. You can wake her up if you wish."

Austria nodded and went to Lily, slowly picking her up. He has waited for this moment since months as he held her against his chest, eyes closed.

Hungary slightly blushed, she was happy for him. He was looking much more relaxed now that he was holding her.

The small girl woke up slowly, and giggled.

"Aga ! Agaga !"

Austria glanced at her, smiling but a bit worried, her tiny figure was so fragile. He was nervous.

"Agaaa !"

Little Lily giggled more and grabbed his chest, babbling as the woman was looking content.

"Congrats, new dad.

-T-Thanks..."

Lily giggled and Hungary followed as she picked up the suitcase.

"Let's go, we have a new home to show to your little girl."

The man nodded and walked holding Lily close, his arms protectively around her.

Hungary was a bit nervous as she was making sure no human was approaching as they entered the mansion.

Austria was breathing slowly, he was relaxed now.

The little baby took a few glances around before making big starry eyes, as she was extending her hands to everything. She was very curious.

"Welcome in your new home, Lily !"

Hungary giggled before poking the small human's hands.

"Ga !"

Lily giggled as an answer, Austria didn't have the words as he stopped a few tears down and carried the baby in her new room.

He put her in the cradle, as the girl was laughing.

"Aga ! Aga !

-....Willkommen home, Lily.

-Men ! Men !"

Austria smiled warmly and picked her back up, going to his desk as he sat down, her on his laps as he grabbed a book about his history.

"Ga ?"

Lily tilted her head as she poked a picture of the Austrian country and pointed Austria.

"Ga ? Ga !

-Hmm...yes. This is me.

-Gaa !"

The child proudly tapped her small hands on the book as Austria was feeling a bit drownzy.

His anxiety was going down as he rested his head on his hand, slowly falling asleep.

Hungary entered quietly, blushing as Lily yawned and snuggled to the nation, falling asleep too, a hand on the picture.

The woman smiled and grabbed a soft blanket from another chair, and put it on the both, covering Lily in to make sure she is warm.

Hungary recoiled, smiling as she headed to the kitchen, letting them napping in peace.


	5. A father and his daughter

Months have passed since Lily joined Austria's house as his daughter and things were not easy for him.

As expected, taking care of a human kid was exhausting.

Like every morning, he was waking up early, but this time....something was on his body.

It was little Lily, who could walk alone now, even if she was still tripping a bit.

She was poking Austria, a bit roughly.

"Vati, Vati ! Time to wake up !"

Austria made a pained face as he frowned and woke up, picking the girl up to put her down.

"Lily, please refrain from doing this. It's not a nice way to wake up."

He said within an annoyed tone, adjusting his glasses as the little human was already running to the kitchen.

At least, she has a good orientation sense in opposite of her father.

The breakfast was the first step of the day, Lily has no manners while eating, much to the dislike of the German nation, who was pissed off easily by such behavior.

"For the last time, eat properly. You're in the noble Edelstein house now-"

The girl was giggling while putting bread around, eating clumsy.

Austria held his head in a sigh, finishing his coffee.

The bath was another complicated step.

Lily was young, she was clever but she was an excited and energetic baby girl. Bathing her was not easy, and Austria was often, almost always, ending up with hair messy from being wet and clothes as well.

"Stop moving, I'm trying to bathe you !"

But the girl was laughing, playing with water. She wasn't meaning bad at all. But Nations weren't humans and kids were reacting differently with them, especially at such a young age.

Authority wasn't easy to communicate.

Despite all of this, Austria loved her, a lot.

Often, he was taking her on his laps, telling her old stories of the past, being careful to not slip off about his real name.

They were close enough but progress was to be made.

But today, something has happened.

Austria wanted a coffee and headed to the kitchen, only to discover Lily was stealing cookies, without any care.

He felt his blood boil and picked her up as she was a bit panicked. She was seeing things that nobody could have see.

"Stealing now ?!

-....I...I was hungry..I..I am sorry !!"

Austria calmed down, the girl was crying, she was scared for real. For one second, she felt his nation strength and she was terrified.

"I won't do it again !! I promise, I promise !!"

He put Lily down slowly and sighed.

"....I'm going to play the piano. Want to come with me ?"

Lily nodded, sobbing as both headed to the piano room. Austria started to play, the silent girl on his laps.

He was feeling bad. He won't ever think about harming the child, never. He couldn't, literally, harm an Austrian kid but Lily didn't know that.

"....Vati..You...won't punish me ?

-.....No."

Lily sighed sadly.

"I know I am a bad girl...am I..."

Austria stopped playing and put her down a chair by his side.

"Lily. Look at me."

The child did so.

"What do you see ?

-....I don't know...I can't describe it...I-

-Calm down, Lily. It's normal. You're not seeing me in my human form yet."

The girl was looking confused as Austria guided her to his desk.

"I think you need to know the truth, girl.

-...T-the truth..."

He sat down.

"Yes. To make it simple...I am not a human like you."

Lily recoiled.

"Huh...? You...are a monster ?

-Hmm, no. I'm not a monster. ...."

He noticed the girl was shaking as he extended his hand to her.

"Lily. I promise you I'm harmless. Approach and let me explain. Okay ?"

The kid did so as Austria tried a smile.

"My real name...is Austria.

-Huh...? Like the country ?

-Yes, because I am the country."

Lily tilted her head, as Austria was trying to find the good words to explain.

"Hmm..I'm a Nation, we are a different kind than humans. ....You are still very young, but soon enough you'll see my human form.

-.....Nation...oh...

-....Please, don't be scared, Lily."

He reached for her head and pat it as the girl was a bit lost but nodded.

"Okay, I won't be.

-...Danke."

The girl nodded, smiling slightly as Austria picked her up.

"Can you promise me one thing ?

-Huh...?

-Do not steal food anymore. I understand that my way of life is hard to learn, but I ask you to do some efforts. ....Can you try at last ?"

The human girl nodded, resting her head on his chest.

"I'll try...

-Good."

He smiled slightly as the girl was thoughtful before looking up at his face.

"Dad ?

-Yes ?

-You love me, right...?

-....Of course, I do."

Austria answered genuinely as the girl smiled. He was slowly understanding his role. Raising a human wasn't like taking care of a young Nation. It was totally different things and he was now seeing why.


	6. Prussia and Hungary pay a visit

Lily was three now. She could finally see Austria in his human form, and she was very glad about it. It was much less scary for her, and more stress-relieving for him.

Today was a special day, it was their third year of living together, and now that Lily could see nations in humans forms, Austria wanted to celebrate with Hungary.

After having given lessons to Lily, as he didn’t want her to go to regular school, he announced to her.

“Today, you’ll see a very special friend of me. 

-Oh ? Who, Father ?”

The girl tilted her head as Austria was adjusting her pretty dress. She was holding to the promise they have made before, as she was having more noble manners now. She was very polite and respectful. Austria was feeling proud. She was a true Edelstein now.

“Miss Hungary, my ancient lover. You saw her when you were a baby but you can’t remember.

-Oh, so like...a good friend of you ?

-Yes. I taught you about our history together, but I’m counting on you to be my pride.

-Of course, Father.”

The door rang as Lily walked to it with Austria and opened the door.

But the girl recoiled, it wasn’t Hungary...but Prussia.

Austria coughed, a bit uneasy.

“Prussia. ...I wasn’t expecting you. 

-Well, I heard you were celebrating something, so I came ! What would be a celebration without my awesome face ?!”

Prussia loudly said, laughing, as the human girl was uneasy, frowning.

Austria sighed and let him enter. He wasn’t fond of Prussia since centuries but he wasn’t minding him. After all, they were siblings, somehow.

“May I offer you a coffee ?

-Kesesese, yeah !...? Hm ?”

Prussia glanced down to Lily, who grabbed her dress and made a little reverence.

“Welcome in the Edelstein house, Mister Prussia.

-Hm ? Who are you now ? 

-....I’m Austria’s daughter, Lily. It’s nice to meet you.”

Prussia smirked and walked to the small child, picking her up. Lily froze, making scared eyes. Austria was in the kitchen preparing the coffee. 

“So, the musician boy really adopted a human kid ? Kesesese, this will definitely be fun !

-F-fun ?”

Lily was worried now as Prussia smirked more.

“You know, girl, I used to be the nightmare of your father a lot.

-...............

-So now...how about I do the same to you ?”

Lily gasped as Prussia grabbed her by the legs and held her head down before laughing. The girl was trying to not panic.

“Ha ! It’s been a while since I tortured a human ! How should I start ?

-.....!! He-help !!”

Lily tried to scream as the entrance door opened, showing Hungary who growled at the sight and rushed to Prussia, grabbing his arm.

“Release her, would you ?

-Hungary, hey-”

He couldn’t answer as the female nation punched him in the guts, making him release the young kid as he recoiled to the wall.

“Hey, I was jokin-”

Hungary made a dark smile, punching the wall near him.

“Just shut up, okay ?”

Lily recoiled, as she noticed Austria was back, but he was confused.

“F-Father !!”

The human ran to him, hugging his legs, shaking.

“L-Lily ? W-what’s wrong ? ….Hungary, wh-what is happening here ?”

The woman turned to Austria and blushed slightly as Prussia was smirking now. 

Hungary sent him a glare.

“Shut up~

-....Erm….

-Mister Austria, Prussia attacked Lily.

-...........”

Austria glared to Prussia, his face was dark as he put the girl behind him.

“W-wait, rich boy, Hungary ! I was only joking ! I wasn’t going to actually hurt her !”

The German frowned and sighed.

“I hope. 

-Yeah ! I’m too awesome to hurt a child !”

Lily was not reassured still as she was holding to Austria’s clothes. He turned to her.

“Lily, it’s okay. Miss Hungary and I are here, and we will protect you.

-Of course, Lily !”

Hungary smiled, patting her head as the child nodded, smiling slightly.

Prussia sighed and smirked.

“So, what is the thing we are celebrating ?”

Austria glanced to him.

“My kid is three years old since some weeks. It’s also our third year together, and I want to celebrate this.

-What a nice idea, Mister Austria ! I still remember when you held Lily for the first time !”

The child blushed, looking away as Prussia blinked.

“Geez, all this for a human ?

-Not for a human, for my daughter. If you’re here to lack respect to my family, you’re free to leave.”

Prussia chuckled.

“Well, I don’t mind. This is cool, actually.”

Austria sighed and turned to Lily, guiding her to the piano.

“Do you remember the song you’re supposed to play ?”

The human girl nodded and climbed on her chair, starting to play the Austrian hymn on it. It was a gift for her father, much more than a way to tribute her country.

Austria was slightly blushing, feeling proud as Hungary and Prussia sat down too, listening in silence.

Once the girl finished, she smiled and bow.

“I...I hope you enjoyed…

-It was breathtaking, Lily. I’m glad my lessons were useful.”

The girl smiled and left the chair as Prussia was calmer. 

Austria headed everyone to the living room, the table was already set with cakes, traditional Austrian bakeries, and porcelain ware.

The girl blushed.

“It...it is for my third year here ?”

Austria smiled softly.

“Yes, Lily. It is. I prepared this for you.

-Mister Austria, this is so lovely ! It looks like a dinnerware set !”

Hungary smiled, she was amazed by the view, Prussia sighed and picked Lily up suddenly.

“You’re lucky, girl. This is so awesomely cute !

-.....

-...? Oh. I guess you’re scared, right ? Hah, don’t worry, human. I am maybe an awesome and powerful guy but I’m not a monster. I was only teasing you earlier.”

Lily blinked and nodded, he wasn’t that scary actually. Prussia smirked and headed to the bakeries while holding her.

“Time to party, I’m freaking hungry !!

-Prussia !”

Hungary chuckled and followed him, Austria was looking at the two of them with his girl, who was laughing, fighting harmlessly over an Apfelstrudel.

He smiled. Could they all become an actual family ? This was hard to imagine but Lily was happy. So, he was.


	7. True family

Years have passed, Lily was five now.

In Budapest, Hungary was working as always, but she was excited for the girl’s fifth birthday. But this morning, she surprised someone knocking at her door, one of the employees who gave her a letter.

“Oh !”

She blushed slightly, it was a letter from Austria. She quickly opened it, expecting an invitation for Lily’s fifth birthday, but she brought a hand over her mouth, tearing up, horrified as she quickly left the room, calling for one of the people who was working here.

“I need to go to Vienna, it’s an urgency !”

Meanwhile, Prussia was biting his nails, glancing to Austria who was deadly worried.

“Any idea, rich boy ?

-...None. 

-Come on ! A human kid doesn’t disappear by magic !!”

Prussia almost yelled. 

“I know, idiot ! But I have no idea what happened ! 

-How come you didn’t notice she was gone ?! Damn !”

The door knocked furiously, as Hungary was here. Prussia went to open, and the woman immediately panicked, grabbing his shirt.

“Prussia !! What did you do to Lily ?! Where is she ?!

-Calm down ! I did nothing to her !”

Austria approached Hungary.

“Thanks for having come. 

-Mister Austria ! Where is Lily ?!

-That’s what I’m trying to know….We were outside two days ago, but she disappeared all of the sudden. 

-.....Do you think we should warn the police ?”

Austria shook his head.

“...No. I’m a country. If I can’t even protect my daughter, I am good for nothing. ….I just hope she is doing okay. I have no idea about where to search.”

Hungary went thoughtful.

“Maybe we shall see around the place where you lost her ?

-This is perhaps our only hint.

-So, what are we waiting for ?! Let’s go !!”

Prussia yelled, running outside as the trio headed to a big street, with a lot of buildings and Austrian people walking around, but no trace of the girl.

“That’s weird...where could she have go…?

-..........”

Austria suddenly stopped in front of a building, staring at it, frowning as the two others were confused.

“Hey, rich boy, what’s the mat-

-......I feel something is wrong here. 

-Lily..?

-I am not sure, but I hear a call from an inner flag.”

Prussia smirked and forced to open the door, the inside was a normal building, as people were working.

The woman behind the counter waved to them.

“Wilkommen ! May I help you ?

-Hello, sorry to annoy you. Did you, by all means, see a little girl with black hair and green eyes enter here ?

-Of course ! She was with her parents, they went upstairs.”

Austria made surprised eyes as Hungary and Prussia were sending worried glances to each other.

“May we see them ?

-Well, you only have to use the elevator. They went on the fourth floor.

-Danke.”

Austria politely nodded but he was having his chest in pain as the three nations used the elevator to go to the last floor.

It was quiet and empty, except for another door.

Austria coughed, holding his chest.

“....”

Prussia glared at the door before Hungary rushed to it, destroying it to discover a small room. 

A woman yelped, she was holding a terrified Lily.

“F-Father !!”

Austria took some steps to her as another man pointed a gun to them.

“Don’t approach ! Monster ! Kid robber !

-..............Excuse me ? ...I ask you to give me back my daughter at once.”

The woman glared.

“She is our daughter ! Not yours !”

Lily was panicked, but couldn’t escape from her grasp. Hungary was clenching her fists as she took speech.

She could feel Austria’s anger.

“Your daughter ? Then, why was she in an orphanage ?

-This was a terrible mistake, nothing more. They took away our kid.”

Austria was having an horrible feeling. He could see they were her true parents, and now he was lost. Should he let them have her ? He definitely couldn’t steal a child from their real parents.

However, Prussia reacted quickly.

“Is this a fucking joke ?! A terrible mistake, you say ?! Just say you want to get her back because she is rich now !”

Prussia was angrier than Hungary expected. Lily was crying even more furiously, seeing this was proving to herself the love those three were holding for her as she screamed.

“Father !!!

-Shut up, Lily, damn !

-Free me, Fatheerr !!”

Austria’s brain snapped, he couldn’t ignore her call as he growled, his eyes glowing.

“Give her back.”

He could see their flags, Austrian, turning in a red close to blood. He knew what he was going to do as Hungary and Prussia knew too and were silent.

“Give. Her. Back.”

The man smirked and shot to Austria, who grabbed the bullet with his hand.

“...H-How ?!

-I’m afraid I have to repeat myself. Give me back my human or get ready to lose your lives.” 

The man was obviously scared but he still rushed on Austria as the country punched the man’s belly. Austria was born weak physically but to humans he was still quite strong.

The man recoiled, holding his belly.

“How...dare you…”

But as he was about to grab his gun, Austria grabbed him and lifted him up by the collar.

“I ask you one last time. Free my daughter.

-This isn’t…”

Austria glared and broke the man’s neck. Lily screamed as her mother was panicking and tried to run away with her but Hungary was blocking the way.

“Just put Lily down and you’ll be able to leave without a wound.”

The woman started to panic and did so, before running away. But Prussia left too. He couldn’t allow a witness to live.

Lily was crying, panicking as Austria was holding his head in confusion before going to pick her.

“...Lily. ...I’m glad you’re okay…”

The girl nodded sobbing as Prussia came back.

“Sorry. Had to deal with something. 

-...Lily..I’m sorry.”

Austria sighed.

“I showed you something you shouldn’t have seen. 

-.........I...I just want to go home, father...with you, and miss Hungary and Prussia…”

Hungary smiled a bit as Austria was confused.

“....With us...but the woman who ran away...she is your real mother.

-....Don’t care...My family is you three.”

Austria and the two others smiled, glad somehow as they were heading back to Austria’s house, the girl was feeling safe in his arms.

“....Ich liebe dich, Vati.”

The Nation slightly blushed, holding her girl close. He was still feeling a bit sick from what happened, but it has been for his kid.

So, it has been worth it.

  
  



End file.
